Blue Sky
by yoshikuni kazuko
Summary: Dan dibawah langit biru diiringi ocehan Inaho tentang Rayleigh, Slaine sadar, Asseylum bukanlah orang yang selama ini menjenguknya, bukan orang yang selalu bertanya tentang pola makannya, bukan juga orang yang berusaha membuatnya tidak bosan dengan membawa papan catur. Tapi Inaho yang melakukannya! OrangeBat fanfiction! Sho-ai!


_**Blue Sky**_

_Disclaimer: Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi _

_Genre: Romance_

_Rate: T nyerempet dikit ke M_

_Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi/BL, OOC, misstypo, fluffy gagal._

_Pair: OrangeBat (Inaho x Slaine)_

_Don't like? Don't Read!_

.

.

.

Suasana dalam ruangan dengan dinding kaca itu menjadi hening sesaat. Slaine masih menatap pada bidak catur yang ada di atas meja dengan tatapan kosong, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Inaho kalau sekarang adalah gilirannya.

"_Koumori_..."

Panggilan itu berhasil membuatnya mendongak, itu panggilan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia dengar. Di depannya, Kaizuka Inaho duduk dengan tenang dan wajah datar seperti biasa. Menghela napas sekali, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan memindahkah bidak kuda.

"Kemarin aku mendapat kiriman buku ke ruang tahananku..." ujarnya dengan pelan, melihat seraya menyangga dagu ketika Inaho kembali membuat pergerakan dengan bidak catur berwarna putih itu. "Kau yang melakukannya kan?" tanyanya yang membuat lawan main caturnya itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Dia mendengus sesaat mendengar jawaban seperti itu. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Menyogok kepala sipir ya?" tanyanya dengan menyipitkan mata ke arah Inaho. Pemuda itu terlihat memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menatapnya dengan bola mata merah monokrom.

Sesaat Slaine merasa meremang melihat tatapan langsung di matanya itu. Jemari tangan kirinya memainkan ujung kaos berwarna birunya dengan gugup. Uhh, apakah dia salah bicara?

"Tidak."

"Eh?" gumamnya bingung ketika Inaho menjawab dengan singkat. Itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, kenapa Inaho mengiriminya buku-buku?

"Kupikir dengan membaca akan mengurangi aktifitas melamunmu."

"Haa?" sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak paham jalan pikiran Inaho. Pemuda itu kadang menggumamkan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Kau banyak melamun. Dan itu membuatmu semakin ingin bunuh diri."

"Oh..." jawabnya singkat baru mengerti. "Kau tau? Meski kau bilang kalau Asseylum-hime sendiri yang menyuruhmu untuk menyelamatkanku, kupikir itu adalah sebuah hukuman darinya."

Inaho terlihat hanya diam, berkali-kali menatap bolak balik ke arahnya dan ke arah papan catur yang kini terabaikan.

"Aku mendengar berita di luar sana dari salah seorang penjaga..." lanjutnya seraya mau menuruti kemauan Inaho untuk menjalankan bidaknya. "Sekarang dunia sudah menganggapku sudah meninggal kan?" tanyanya.

Sesaat dia seolah melihat sebuah kilatan di mata Inaho. Namun pemuda itu masih tetap menatapnya datar, ekspresi yang benar-benar dia benci sebenarnya.

"Slaine Troyard sudah meninggal. Slaine Troyard yang merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Asseylum-hime. Slaine Troyard dalang dibaling penyerangan Vers ke Bumi. Benar?" tanyanya lagi seraya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, tangan kanannya kini beralih menyangga pipinya. Tatapannya kembali menatap Inaho yang masih diam.

Suasana berubah makin hening. Tangan kirinya yang tadi diatas meja, dia turunkan ke pangkuannya sekedar untuk menyembunyikan getar kecil di sana, jemarinya meremas seragam tahanan berwarna birunya erat.

"Kumohon..." bisiknya meruntuhkan wajah sok tegarnya dan menunduk seketika.

"Kita sudah membahas ini puluhan kali," akhirnya Inaho membuka suara setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memintanya sebelum kau mengabulkannya!" sahutnya tegas seraya menatap Inaho dengan serius. Pemuda itu terlihat menghela napas sekali sebelum berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Awalnya dia pikir Inaho akan pergi dari ruangan tanpa berkata-kata seperti kebiasaannya. Tapi kali ini pemuda itu terlihat berjalan mengitari meja, mendekatinya. Jemarinya semakin meremas kuat ujung bajunya ketika tangan Inaho menyangga di meja dan satunya di sandaran kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

Dia perlu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Letnan muda itu. Dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan Inaho lakukan dibalik wajah datar dan penutup mata aneh itu. Tunggu! Rasanya posisi ini agak aneh.

Sebelum dia sempat protes, Inaho sudah menunduk ke arahnya. Dia semakin memerah ketika merasakan hembusan napas hangat pemuda itu di telinganya, membisikkan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang kalem dan monoton.

Slaine yakin, kalau dia tidak menahan napasnya saat ini mungkin jantungnya sudah akan meledak karena kedekatan ini.

Inaho menjauhkan diri dan kembali melakukan kebiasannya, berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu begitu saja. Meninggalkannya sendirian dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Haa? Dia tadi bilang apa?" gumamnya di tengah ruangan yang sunyi, sebelum seorang penjaga masuk membawa sebuah borgol siap untuk membawanya kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu Inaho tidak mengunjunginya lagi. Meninggalkannya kebingungan di dalam selnya. Di butuh penjelasan, sungguh! Banyak sekali penjelasan. Pertama, kenapa Inaho melakukan itu? 'Itu' ya 'itu'! Kedua, kenapa Inaho sering sekali menjenguknya? Dia bukan bayi yang harus diurus, kau tahu? Bukankan _Hime_ hanya memberi perintah untuk menyelamatkannya saja?

Inaho sudah menyelematkannya ketika dia akan terjatuh waktu itu. Sudah kan? Yah... seharusnya tugas Inaho terhadapnya sudah selesai. Dan kenapa baru terpikirkan olehnya sekarang? Uhh, tunggu! Apa setiap hari terkurung di ruang sempit dan gelap itu sudah membuat kerja otaknya jadi melamban?

Dan hari ini seorang penjaga kembali membuka pintu selnya, kembali membawa sebuah borgol. Hanya dengan melihat itu, dia sudah tahu Inaho akan berkunjung lagi.

Biasanya Inaho akan datang dengan seragamnya, seolah pamer kalau di usianya yang masih muda sudah mendapatkan gelar Letnan. Atau mungkin Inaho sudah naik jabatan lagi setelah dua tahun ini? Persetan dengan itu! Dia tahu Inaho selalu mau pamer padanya!

Tapi kali ini dia melihat Inaho dengan setelan kasual biasa dengan membawa sebuah kantung kertas di tangan kanannya, pertama kali melihat dia pikir Inaho akan pergi berpiknik. Penutup mata yang biasanya berwarna hitam seperti bajak laut kini berganti menjadi putih biasa berbentuk persegi, kali ini benar-benar terkesan seperti seorang remaja yang baru saja kehilangan matanya.

Jeratan besi borgol yang dingin di tangannya dilepas, dan sesaat setelah itu sepasang tangan sudah menyampirkan sebuah jaket di bahunya. Dia berkedip bingung pada Inaho yang kini tengah memakaikan jaket berwarna cokelat itu padanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kita keluar hari ini."

"HAA?!" itu teriakan kaget darinya. Dia kelepasan sebenarnya, tapi sungguh dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya. Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa dia dibebaskan? Atau dia justru akan dibawa ke tempat hukuman mati?

"Jangan berteriak, _koumori..._!"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu?" ujarnya seraya menjauh dari jangkauan Inaho, membiarkan jaket itu menggantung di bahunya baru masuk satu tangannya saja.

"Hanya satu hari ini."

Oh jadi bukan untuk dibebaskan ya? Tapi untuk apa? Hanya satu hari? Orang ini mau meledeknya ya? Dan kenapa Inaho selalu menjawab sesingkat itu? Itu selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

Kedua tangan Inaho bersiap menjangkaunya lagi untuk membenarkan jaketnya, tapi dia langsung mengangkat tangannya menolak. "Aku bisa sendiri!"

Inaho hanya diam melihatnya memakai jaket itu sendiri. Memperhatikan, lebih tepatnya. Dan dilihat secara intens seperti itu cukup membuat Slaine memerah.

"Hentikan itu!" sahutnya kesal ketika sudah selesai.

"Apanya?"

"Tatapanmu! Itu menyebalkan!" jawabnya. "Dan kenapa kau selalu bisa melakukan ini dan itu? Ini penjara kau tahu? Bukan tempat bermain."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Buku-buku itu. Lalu kemarin ada radio yang diberikan padaku. Dan sekarang kau mengajakku kencan?" Dia memerah sendiri mendengar kata kencan yang diucapkannya tadi. Uhh, itu kata-kata yang bodoh! Dia mengatakannya hanya untuk meledek sebenarnya.

"Jadi kau ingin televisi dan komputer? Tapi itu tidak diperbolehkan di penjara."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" teriaknya kesal. Oh orang ini selalu saja berhasil membuatnya kesal dengan tampang datar itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

"Seylum-san membantuku."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang singkat. Dia menghela napas mendengar itu. Pemuda ini benar-benar menyalahgunakan posisi Asseylum sebagai ratu Vers. Lihat siapa yang memanfaatkan _Hime_ sekarang?

"Aku ini tahanan UFE, seharusnya _Hime_-_sama_ yang dari Vers tidak bisa ikut campur tentangku kan?"

"Aku memberinya beberapa cara."

"Huh, kau membuatnya jadi terlihat licik, Inaho!" protesnya karena sikap Inaho yang seenaknya menyalahgunakan wewenang Asseylum.

Dia melihat bagaimana Inaho yang diam tidak menjawab kata-katanya lagi. Inaho memang jarang membalas kata-katanya yang tidak penting, tapi lagi-lagi Inaho menatapnya dengan 'tatapan itu'.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya risih dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau menyebut namaku."

"Apa masalahnya? Aku sudah tahu namamu sejak lama."

"Tapi selama ini kau tidak pernah mau memanggilku."

"Kau tidak suka aku-yang tahanan ini-memanggil namamu? Baiklah, _Orenji_!"

Dan sekilas lagi, dia melihat Inaho yang tersenyum kecil. Membuatnya tertegun, jadi seperti itukah wajah datar Inaho ketika menarik sebuah senyuman? Oh, ternyata anak ini bisa tersenyum juga, heh.

"Ayo!"

"Kemana?"

"Dunia luar!"

Dan mungkin itu pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Slaine bisa merasakan hembusan angin segar yang menerpa wajahnya secara langsung lagi.

.

.

.

"Laut?"

Kini mereka ada di dermaga. Menjelang sore hari dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Slaine mendongak menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ingat suatu hal. "_Hime-sama_ selalu menyukai hamparan langit dan laut yang biru..." gumamnya seraya sedikit menyelipkan rambutnya yang agak panjang ke belakang telinganya agar tidak berantakan tertiup angin.

"Rayleigh."

"Huh?" Dia menoleh ke samping dimana Inaho berdiri sambil menatap laut. Dia sendiri tengah duduk di sebuah box entah milik siapa. Lagi-lagi orang itu mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali bertemu dan berbicara, terkadang dia masih bingung apa yang Inaho katakan.

"Langit berwarna biru karena efek hamburan _Rayleigh_," ujar Inaho.

Slaine bangkit berdiri dengan wajah terkejut mendengar teori tiba-tiba yang terlontar dari mulut Inaho. "Tapi langit berwarna biru karena lautan memantulkan cahaya ke langit!" ujarnya dengan yakin. Dia yakin itulah hal yang dulu dia baca di buku. Mana mungkin salah.

"Aku ingat Seylum-san pernah bilang kalau kau yang mengajarinya hal itu. Kau salah, Slaine!" kali ini Inaho menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah andalannya. "Lain kali jangan mengajari orang lain hal yang salah."

Slaine kalah telak. Dia menatap Inaho masih dengan tidak percaya. Inaho juga membalas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi menentu, seolah hanya diam menunggunya mengaku kalah. Lama kelamaan dia merasa tersudutkan oleh tatapan itu lagi. "Hmph..." gumamnya kesal, karena lagi-lagi dia merasa kalah dari orang berwajah tembok itu.

"Sama," lagi-lagi Inaho mengucapkan hal yang tidak dia mengerti. "Kau cemberut."

"Huh? Tidak!" ujarnya mengelak seraya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lautan.

"Seylum-san juga cemberut ketika aku memberitahunya kalau teorimu tentang langit itu salah!"

Dan lagi-lagi Inaho membahas tentang Seylum. Tidak mempedulikan lagi tentang Inaho dan teori Rayleigh bodohnya, dia kembali duduk di atas salah satu box kayu yang tadi didudukinya. Kembali menarik napas dalam ketika merasakan angin laut yang berhembus di wajah dan bermain dengan helai-helai rambutnya yang semakin panjang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pikirannya tidak pernah se-_relax_ ini sebelumnya. Kapan terakhir kali dia menikmati hidupnya? Masih bisa bernafas, masih bisa melihat laut dan langit, masih bisa bertemu Inaho?

Eh?

"Kenapa kau memerah?"

"T-tidak apa-apa! K-karena mataharinya! Hari ini panas sekali," elaknya seraya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Inaho. Lagi-lagi jemarinya meremat ujung jaket milik Inaho yang dipakainya.

"Ayo pergi!"

Ajakan itu membuatnya tersentak dan menatap Inaho, "Sebentar lagi, kumohon!" sahutnya memohon untuk tinggal lebih lama. Inaho kembali menatapnya, lagi-lagi tatapan itu.

"Sebentar lagi sore dan kau belum makan, kau akan masuk angin dengan angin sekencang ini," lagi-lagi Inaho mempermasalahkan tentang pola makannya.

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin melihat langit di malam hari," jawabnya jujur. Lama Inaho tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia berusaha memberikan tatapan memohon terbaiknya. Ayolah, jika Inaho tidak mengabulkan untuk membunuhnya setidaknya kabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini.

Inaho beranjak dari tempat berdirinya dan mendekatinya. "Geser..."

"Eh, uhm..." dia mengangguk dan menurut untuk menggeser duduknya, membiarkan pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya. "Terima kasih..." gumamnya kecil. Meski sebenarnya dia merasa malu sekali untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin melihat langit yang gelap?" Inaho bertanya membuka percakapan.

"Karena aku pernah tinggal di langit gelap, diantara kerlap-kerlip cahaya itu. Dan disana juga aku pernah kehilangan pasukanku! Kau ingat kan?"

"Hn."

Dia hanya ingin berterima kasih pada semuanya yang dulu pernah ada dibawah pimpinannya. Dan dia ingin bertemu Harklight. Dulu Harklight adalah orang yang paling bisa diandalkannya, bahkan orang yang rasanya selalu mengerti posisinya.

Dan untuk Lemrina-_hime_... Dia yakin Lemrina pasti baik-baik saja disana. Masih hidup dengan baik dengan Asseylum. Semoga dua orang itu hidup dengan akur.

"Ano..." mulainya lagi. "Apakah aku bisa bertemu Asseylum-_hime_?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tidak. Kau penjahat kelas S. Dan berhenti memanggilnya hime, dia sekarang menjadi ratu Vers."

"Uhm!" dia hanya mengangguk sekilas, mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan singkat. Tapi entah kenapa dia mulai mengerti pola pertanyaan Inaho. "Hanya ingin bertemu..."

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku bilang kan hanya ingin bertemu! Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa melakukan semua yang _Hime_ katakan begitu saja? Kau itu musuhku, kenapa mau repot-repot datang setiap minggu ke penjara? Kenapa mau repot-repot mengajakku keluar?"

"Untuk kencan kan?"

Oh, Slaine memerah lagi.

"A-aku kan bercanda mengatakannya, _Orenji_! Jangan menganggapnya serius!" sahutnya kesal dan sekali lagi berpaling dari Inaho. Dia tidak mendengar balasan dari Inaho lagi, tapi dia yakin Inaho tengah menatapnya saat ini. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan pemuda berwajah sedatar tembok itu yang intens itu mengarah padanya. Uhh, Ya Tuhan kenapa rasanya jadi segugup ini hanya karena dia merasakan bahunya yang bersentuhan dengan bahu Inaho? Situasi seperti ini benar-benar terasa canggung.

"Slaine..."

Jangan sebut namanya! Jangan sebut namanya dengan suara rendah seperti itu, sialan! Apalagi tepat di telinganya! Menjauh! Menjauh! Slaine menjerit dalam hati.

"Slaine... lihat aku...!"

Dia memejamkan mata erat dengan jantung hampir melompat-lompat keluar dari dadanya. Apalagi ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh rahangnya, memaksanya untuk menengok. Dia sekuat tenaga mengencangkan ototnya agar tidak mau menengok ke samping. Dan sepertinya Inaho menyerah untuk membuatnya menengok. Uhh, entah kenapa rasanya dia mau terjun ke laut saja untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas hampir meledak.

"Slaine, lihat! Seylum-san datang!"

"Huh, benarkah? Asseylu─"

Kalimatnya tidak terselesaikan ketika dia menengok dengan semangat dan sesuatu yang hangat langsung membungkamnya. Dia membelalakkan matanya kaget. Waktu terasa terhenti di sekitar mereka. Yang bisa dia lihat hanya wajah Kaizuka Inaho dari jarak sedekat ini dengan mata terpejam damai dan helai rambut brunette yang tertiup angin.

Yang dia rasakan hanya sebuah kecupan ringan seperti permen kapas yang lembut, tapi entah kenapa berhasil membuat perutnya tergelitik menyenangkan. Kepalanya yang seolah berputar ataukah dunia di sekitar mereka yang berotasi lebih cepat?

Sebuah tangan menelusup lembut ke belakang kepalanya, menekan tengkuknya pelan. Dan seketika itu pula Slaine tersadar kalau dia tengah dicium oleh Kaizuka Inaho. Lawannya! Rivalnya! Musuhnya! Orang yang sudah menjatuhkannya!

Dia mengerang kecil dan berusaha menjauh, tapi tekanan di tengkuknya semakin kuat. Dan─tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa Inaho mulai menggerakkan bibirnya? A-Apa yang anak ini lakukan? Dia bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya! Eh tidak, dia pernah dicium oleh Asseylum-hime dulu, tapi rasanya waktu itu bukanlah ciuman tapi CPR. Oh hukuman macam apa yang diberikan padanya sekarang?

"Inaho, hent-mmh!" bulu kuduknya seolah merinding ketika bibirnya dikulum sedemikian rupa diantara bibir Inaho. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil merasakan sentuhan intim seperti itu. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperto tomat sekarang, oh apakah kepalanya mulai berasap?

Jemarinya kini berpindah meremat lengan baju Inaho dekat dengan bahu berusaha mendorong. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri berpacu semakin cepat seiring dengan ciuman pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini. Saat bibir mereka bertaut, rasanya seolah... lututnya terasa lemas seperti berubah menjadi jelly. Dia seolah lupa statusnya dengan Inaho yang sebagai musuh.

Dia lupa siapa orang yang selama ini dikejarnya mati-matian, lupa kepada siapa selama ini dia mengabdi. Dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain Inaho dan Inaho. Orang yang selama ini selalu mengunjunginya di penjara, orang yang selama ini berusaha untuk mencegahnya bunuh diri, orang yang selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak merasa bosan dengan membawa papan catur.

Dia sekarang ingat, betapa Inaho selalu bertanya tentang pola makannya. Bertanya tentang keadannya. Meski dengan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan, entah kenapa dia bisa tahu ada rasa khawatir yang terselip disana.

"Inaho..." lirihnya sebelum memejamkan mata dan perlahan mengikuti alur ciuman Inaho meski dengan gerakan kaku dan malu-malu.

Bahkan ketika Inaho menyapu permukaan bibir bawahnya yang ada dalam pagutan itu. Meminta izin untuk berkunjung itu ditanggapi dengan sangat baik. Kedua bibirnya terbuka dengan malu-malu, membiarkan lidah cekatan itu masuk memenuhi rongga basahnya. Entah kenapa rasanya menakjubkan, tubuhnya kembali bergetar kecil ketika merasakan lidah mereka bersinggungan.

Dia melenguh ketika merasakan lidah itu menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, terasa menggelitik baginya. Kini kesepuluh jemarinya sudah berpindah di bahu Inaho, merematnya berusaha meredam perasaan yang seolah meluap-luap seperti saliva mereka yang melebur menjadi satu. Apalagi ketika Inaho memiringkan kepala dan semakin menekan tengkuknya untuk mengakses mulutnya lebih dalam.

Ciuman keduanya... terjadi di bawah langit sore berwarna kejinggaan, warna yang selalu dibencinya.

Benang tipis menggantung ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Dan mengalir di sudut bibrinya yang menjadi memerah karena ciuman itu. Slaine terengah-engah. Dia mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menggantikan yang telah hilang.

Inaho menjulurkan tangan ke wajahnya untuk menghilangkan jejak _saliva_ yang masih menggantung di ujung bibirnya.

"Katakan, Slaine..." Inaho berkata diantara deru napas yang cepat dan tepat di depan wajahnya, menatap ke dalam matanya. "Aku pernah membuat _Count_ Mazuurek melarikan diri dari penjara yang dijaga ketat oleh tentara UFE."

Slaine terkejut mendengar penyataan itu. Ah, Mazuurek-_hakushaku_! Dia ingat orang itu pernah tertangkap dan secara ajaib bisa kembali dengan selamat. Ternyata Inaho yang membantunya.

"Apakah kau ingin aku melakukannya untukmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tersentak. Kenapa Inaho tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padanya? Dia yakin Inaho membantu Mazuurek bebas waktu itu karena memiliki rencana. Apa yang direncakan Inaho kali ini?

"Kau berusaha merayuku... atau berusaha membuat hukumanku semakin berat?" tanyanya dengan mendengus geli. Inaho terdiam sesaat, sebelum menjauh dan membenarkan posisi duduknya seperti semula.

"Lupakan saja."

"Hmm? Jadi yang tadi itu rayuan? Jangan merayuku dengan ekspresi datarmu, bodoh! Tidak cocok!" ujarnya seraya kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula menghadap laut lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Inaho.

"Kau berat."

"Berisik! Kau pendek!" balasnya kesal, meski dia yakin bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menelusup ke pinggangnya.

"Untuk seseorang yang lebih muda darimu, aku termasuk tinggi. 2 tahun belakangan aku mengkonsumsi vitamin D dan berolahraga lebih banyak setelah tahu kau lebih tinggi dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Hn, benar juga. Kau jadi semakin tinggi sekarang... sekuat itukah perasaanmu padaku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Perasaaan apa?"

"T-tentu saja suka, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku meyukaimu."

"EEEH?!" Dan Slaine tersentak langsung menegakkan duduknya menatap Inaho. Wajah memerah malu sendiri karena sudah salah tangkap. "T-tapi kau m-menciumku tadi. K-kau juga selalu datang menjengukku, selalu mengirimiku sesuatu. Dan... dan..."

Inaho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Slaine yang kelabakan salah tingkah itu. Yang ditatap justru terlihat semakain kesal setelah tersadar.

"Baka _Orenji_!" runtuk Slaine kesal sambil berpaling dengan wajah memerah.

Inaho bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu. "Ayo!"

"Kemana?" tanya Slaine masih tidak mau menatap kearahnya, masih dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya terlihat kesal.

"Masih ada waktu sampai besok pagi sebelum kau kembali ke penjara. Kau ingin menghabiskan sisa harimu duduk diam disini?"

"Tapi... langitnya bahkan belum gelap."

"Malam ini... ayo ke rumahku."

"E-eeeh? Rumahmu? A-apa maksudnya itu?" wajah Slaine terlihat makin memerah dan gugup.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, Koumori."

"Tidak mau! Pulangkan saja aku ke penjara! Orenji! Oey, Orenjiiii!" sahut Slaine keras, tapi Inaho malah berbalik pergi dari sana membuatnya terpaksa harus mengekor di belakang pemuda yang sudah merebut first kissnya itu. "Tunggu! Inaho! Dengarkan aku! Inahooo! Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

Dan teriakan protes dari Slaine pun bagaikan angin lalu dan tenggelam seperti matahari yang kini sudah bersembunyi di ufuk barat.

.

.

End

.

.

Emm... apakah ini perlu sequel atau tidak? XD maafkan otak mesum saya! Saya baru disini dan sudah berani buat ff yg hampir melenceng ke rate M. Niatnya emang ada 'nganu'nya. Tapi gak mau buat Inaho OOC lebih dari ini. Maaf! maaf! Karna udah buat Inaho n Slaine OOCnya keterlaluan. Sumimasen! #bow

Terima saran dan kritik, minna-san! Arigato! ^^


End file.
